


Tommy Innit: you ate the newq kid right

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, M/M, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, its platonic you fuckheads, quackity and schlatt flirt a lot too, skeppy and bad ‘flirt’ a lot but i promise it’s just platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ranboo’s just trying to survive at a new school, he didn’t expect to get dragged into a group chat filled with so many people he didn’t even know.
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 392
Collections: Anonymous





	1. demonic child: badfg ur a simp

**Author's Note:**

> i’m guessing you can make a connection on who is who, but if anyone needs me to i can make a list with everyone’s username and who they are :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy - i am a proud inniter
> 
> Wilbur - sand man
> 
> Technoblade - plane
> 
> Tubbo - demonic child
> 
> Skeppy - block
> 
> Philza - you’re my dad boogie woogie woogie
> 
> BadBoyHalo - total bad boy
> 
> Dream - i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch
> 
> Ranboo - I forgot

[ This is the beginning of _Ranboo_ ’s conversation with _Tommy Innit_ ]

_9:01_

**Tommy Innit** : you ate the newq kid right

 **Tommy Innit** : wait

 **Tommy Innit** : you are the new kid right

 **Tommy Innit** : i don’t think youd want to eat yourself 

**Tommy Innit** : well unless your weird 

**Tommy Innit** : thrn maybe

**Ranboo** : What

 **Ranboo** : Yes?

**Tommy Innit** : youd eat yourawlf????

 **Tommy Innit** : kinda weitfdchamp in my opiniosn 

**Ranboo** : no???

 **Ranboo** : I meant

 **Ranboo** : yes

 **Ranboo** : as I am the new kid I guess

**Tommy Innit** : why do u type like that

 **Tommy Innit** : i dontr lkke it

**Ranboo** : I really do not want to hear anything from someone who spells something wrong every three words. 

**Tommy Innit** : ...

 **Tommy Innit** : i dont like you  
  


**Ranboo** : Mutual

**Tommy Innit** : WHAT

 **Tommy Innit** : HOW DARE YOU 

[ _Ranboo_ has blocked _Tommy Innit_ ]

* * *

_**POGCHAMP** _

_9:05_

**i am a proud inniter** : the new kid blcoked me 

**sand man** : how

 **sand man** : how in the fuck did you manage to get blocked in less than an hour 

**i am a proud inniter** : i said i didmt like him

 **i am a proud inniter** : he said ‘mutual’ and then blocked ne 

**plane** : i like this kid already

**i am a proud inniter** : shut up technoblade

**demonic child** : tmy that s deserverg in my opiniond

**i am a proud inniter** : tubbo

 **i am a proud inniter** : tubbo i trusted you

 **i am a proud inniter** : tubbo he types weird too

 **i am a proud inniter** : tubbo he also insulted my typing tubbo

**sand man** : deserved lol

**demonic child** : deserved 

**i am a proud inniter** : i hadete you all

**demonic child** : hadete

**sand man** : hadete

**block** : hadete

**you’re my dad boogie woogie woogie** : hadete

**i am a proud inniter** : PHILA MINECATGY I TRUSTED YOU

**you’re my dad boogie woogie woogie** : lol

**i am a proud inniter** : WHAT THE FUCK

 **i am a proud inniter** : NONE OF YOU ARE MY FRIENDS

 **i am a proud inniter** : FUCK YOY ALL

 **i am a proud inniter** : IM LEAVING 

[ _**i am a proud inniter**_ _has left **POGCHAMP**_ ]  
  


**block** : hekll aksn bakcnin isnlrjngaminrhe

**sand man** : what the fuck did you just type

**total bad boy** : Language

 **total bad boy** : also 

**total bad boy** : ‘He’ll ask to be let back in in like a minute’ 

**block** : thanksx rbacbjyoahoo

**total bad boy** : Of course Skeppy <3

**sand man** : how the fuck did you manage to translate that

**demonic child** : badfg ur a simp

**total bad boy** : Wilbur, language!

 **total bad boy** : Also, I’ve known Skeppy for years! I think I should be able to know how he types by now :)

**block** : loteejyoiuabf 

**total bad boy** : Love you too Skeppy <3

**sand man** : oh my god just kiss already

* * *

[ _**i’m a bad bitch fuck the bitch**_ has added _**I**_ ** _forgot_** and _**i am a proud inniter**_ to _**POGCHAMP**_ ]

_15:09_

**i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch** : he wouldn’t stop bugging me 

**i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch** : oh yeah i added the new kid

 **i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch** : i also managed to convince him to unblock you tommy 

**i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch** : i think his name is ranboo?? i forgot

**I forgot** : Oh, isn’t that ironic.

**i am a proud inniter** : FUCKING FINALLY 

**sand man** : bloody hell dream whyd you add him back

 **sand man** : we were finally getting peace

**i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch** : wilbur i wouldn’t have but he sent me like a thousand messages trying to get back in

 **i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch** : holy shit i had never wanted to punch a child more in the face than i did then

**i am a proud inniter** : IM RIGHT HERE BITCH BOYS

 **i am a proud inniter** : I CAN LITERALLY SEE YOU TALK SHIT ABOUT ME

**i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch** : oh no thats on purpose 

**i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch** : itd be useless to do it in dms

[ _**i am a proud inniter**_ _has left **POGCHAMP**_ ]  
  


**I forgot** : Ah, there he goes. 

**sand man** : fucking finally 


	2. sand man: ITS THE SCARY CHILD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i thought it’d be funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy - i am a proud inniter
> 
> Wilbur - sand man
> 
> Technoblade - plane
> 
> Tubbo - demonic child
> 
> Skeppy - block
> 
> Philza - you’re my dad boogie woogie woogie
> 
> BadBoyHalo - total bad boy
> 
> Dream - i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch
> 
> Ranboo - I forgot - SCARY CHILD
> 
> Sam - Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy -Furry #1
> 
> Vikkstar - god

**_POGCHAMP_ **

_22:47_

**Sam Nook** : hello new person!

 **Sam Nook** : now, if you don’t mind me asking

 **Sam Nook** : why has tommy been blowing up my phone since 3? 

**Furry #1** : scroll up

**Sam Nook** : oh 

**Sam Nook** : rip 

**Sam Nook** : lmfao

 **Sam Nook** : should i add him back? since nobody seemed to have done it yet

**Furry #1** : absolutely not

**sand man** : NO

 **sand man** : SAM I SWEAR TO VIKKSTAR IF YOU FUCKING ADD HIM BACK

**god** : what

**sand man** : NOTHING 

**god** : okay

**Sam Nook** : ah

 **Sam Nook** : wilbur, you do realize he’ll probably go and bother you next correct? 

**sand man** : i’ll fill his body with sand

 **sand man** : i’ll make sure nobody finds him

**I forgot** : That’d be fun to watch

**sand man** : WHAT THDRH FUCK

 **sand man** : WHERE DIF YOU COME FROM

 **sand man** : SERIOUSLY 

**sand man** : YOU SCARE ME

**Sam Nook** : wilbur. it’s a group chat. there’s something called ‘lurkers’ 

**sand man** : WELL HE DIDNT FUCKING SPEAK 

**Sam Nook** : wilbur. 

**Sam Nook** : dude. 

**sand man** : sam ive known that child for lilke a day and he terrifies me 

**sand man** : im

 **sand man** : im not sure why but i feel like he’d help with tommy’s death

**I forgot** : lol

**sand man** : SAM

 **sand man** : SAM

 **sand man** : SAM

 **sand man** : SAM

 **sand man** : SAM

 **sand man** : ITS THE SCARY CHILD 

**sand man** : ITS THE SCARY CHILD

 **sand man** : ITS THE SCARY CHILD

[ _**sand man**_ has changed **_I forgot_** ’s nickname to _**SCARY CHILD**_ ]

**Sam Nook** : wilbur youve stooped. 

**Sam Nook** : wilbur youre afraid of a child

 **Sam Nook** : wait ranboo youre a child right

**SCARY CHILD** : My name is literally ‘scary child’. I would like you to make an educated guess.

**Furry #1** : LMFAO 

**Sam Nook** : wilbur youre afraid of a child

**sand man** : shut up samuel. child is ominous and i don’t like it

**SCARY CHILD** : lol

**sand man** : YOU SEE THIS SHIT SAMMY 

**sand man** : HARASSMENT

 **sand man** : FUCKING HARASSMENT 

**SCARY CHILD** : wanna play minecraft

**sand man** : WHAT

 **sand man** : SURE

**SCARY CHILD** : dm me ur ign

**sand man** : OKAY

**Sam Nook** : what

 **Sam Nook** : youre just leaving me

 **Sam Nook** : for the ‘scary child’??? 

* * *

_**POGCHAMP** _

_1:02_

**Sam Nook** : he fucking left me


	3. imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl: fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy - i am a proud inniter
> 
> Wilbur - sand man
> 
> Technoblade - plane
> 
> Tubbo - demonic child
> 
> Skeppy - block
> 
> Philza - you’re my dad boogie woogie woogie
> 
> BadBoyHalo - total bad boy
> 
> Dream - i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch
> 
> Ranboo - SCARY CHILD
> 
> Sam - Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy -Furry #1
> 
> Vikkstar - god
> 
> Punz - imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl
> 
> Antfrost - Furry #2
> 
> Velvet - Furry #2’s boyfriend

_**POGCHAMP** _

_3:08_

**imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : elo 

**imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : i have been 

**imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : not 

**imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : uh

 **imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : healthy?

 **imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : i’ve been sick :(

**Furry #2** : PUNZ

**imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : ANT!!!! 

**Furry #2’s boyfriend** : i kinda thought you died ngl

**imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : i fucking felt like it

 **imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : oh

 **imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : where’s tommy?

 **imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : and who the fuck is scary child

 **imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : are they the same person

 **imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : i honestly can’t tell

**Furry #2’s boyfriend** : i have no fucking idea

**Furry #2** : that’s ranboo!! he’s nice :)

**imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : why the fuck is his name scary child

**Furry #2** : wilbur

**imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : ah

 **imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : makes sense

**Furry #2** : are you up to play :D

**imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : yes 

**imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : im fucking ready

 **imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : i’ll beat your asses

 **imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : wait

 **imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : is boomer playing with us

**Furry #2’s boyfriend** : :)

**imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punz so changed his name drunk and he never bothered to change it back


	4. i am a proud inniter: i am back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy - i am a proud inniter
> 
> Wilbur - sand man
> 
> Technoblade - plane
> 
> Tubbo - demonic child
> 
> Skeppy - block
> 
> Philza - you’re my dad boogie woogie woogie
> 
> BadBoyHalo - total bad boy
> 
> Dream - i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch
> 
> Ranboo - SCARY CHILD
> 
> Sam - Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy -Furry #1
> 
> Vikkstar - god
> 
> Punz - imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl
> 
> Antfrost - Furry #2
> 
> Velvet - Furry #2’s boyfriend

_**POGCHAMP** _

_8:03_

**you’re my dad boogie woogie woogie** : why the hell were you all up so late. 

**you’re my dad boogie woogie woogie** : also punz, i hope you’re feeling better. make sure not to overwork yourself and rest if you need to. 

**you’re my dad boogie woogie woogie** : you’re already ill and pushing yourself won’t help. bad told me you’re still running a small fever. 

**you’re my dad boogie woogie woogie** : i will not hesitate to come over and shove your ass back in bed. 

**imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : im

 **imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : i promise im not

 **imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : pls dont worry philza minecraft 

**imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : you’re like the dad i never had 

**you’re my dad boogie woogie woogie** : lots of people seem to say that. 

**imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl** : well i see why

* * *

[ Private messages between _Tubbo Underscore_ and _Tommy Innit_ ]

_9:15_

**Tommy Innit:** tubbo!!

**Tubbo Underscore** : hellof tommy :D

**Tommy Innit** : im borrf big t

 **Tommy Innit** : can you add me back pls

**Tubbo Underscore** : ig i do will u pls promisw not to leave again

**Tommy Innit** : of course

* * *

_**POGCHAMP** _

_9:17_

_[ **demonic child** has added **i am a proud inniter** to **POGCHAMP** ]_

**i am a proud inniter** : i am back

 **i am a proud inniter** : and i am ready to smassh wilbur’s guitar over all your guys heads

**sand man** : you what now

**i am a proud inniter** : you fuckign heard me

 **i am a proud inniter** : wilbur

 **i am a proud inniter** : wilbur what is that noise

 **i am a proud inniter** : ohh mg d ukr shehs gonan dmille me

**demonic child** : what just hapened

**sand man** : dont worry tubbo :D

**demonic child** : i always worry when you’re involecdx 


	5. slimey balls: holy shit youre all insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy - i am a proud inniter
> 
> Wilbur - sand man
> 
> Technoblade - plane
> 
> Tubbo - demonic child
> 
> Skeppy - block
> 
> Philza - you’re my dad boogie woogie woogie
> 
> BadBoyHalo - total bad boy
> 
> Dream - i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch
> 
> Ranboo - SCARY CHILD
> 
> Sam - Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy -Furry #1
> 
> Vikkstar - god
> 
> Punz - imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl
> 
> Antfrost - Furry #2
> 
> Velvet - Furry #2’s boyfriend 
> 
> Charlie - slimey balls
> 
> Jschlatt - imincollegewhyamihere

_**POGCHAMP** _

_11:53_

**plane** : question

 **plane** : why is tommy stuck in our walk in freezer

**sand man** : i had to show him the charlie slimecicle way :D

**plane** : the

 **plane** : the fucking what now

**sand man** : :D

**slimey balls** : i just got fucking ptsd from the oh my fucking god please never again

**imincollegewhyamihere** : it was funny

**slimey balls** : FOR YOU

 **slimey balls** : I SPENT HOURS IN THAT FREEZER SCHLATT

 **slimey balls** : I SWEAR I GOT HYPOTHERMIA 

**sand man** : oh come on it wasn’t that bad :D

**slimey balls** : is it too late to block him

**imincollegewhyamihere** : yeah lmfao

**plane** : yup

**sand man** : why’d you wanna block me charlie :D

**slimey balls** : if i ever die.

 **slimey balls** : blame wilbur. 100%  
  


**sand man** : :D

**imincollegewhyamihere** : who?

**plane** : sorry, don’t know who that is

**sand man** : :)

**slimey balls** : holy shit youre all insane 


	6. BAZINGA BITCH: guys please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy - i am a proud inniter
> 
> Wilbur - sand man
> 
> Technoblade - plane
> 
> Tubbo - demonic child
> 
> Skeppy - block
> 
> Philza - you’re my dad boogie woogie woogie
> 
> BadBoyHalo - total bad boy
> 
> Dream - i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch
> 
> Ranboo - SCARY CHILD
> 
> Sam - Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy -Furry #1
> 
> Vikkstar - god
> 
> Punz - imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl
> 
> Antfrost - Furry #2
> 
> Velvet - Furry #2’s boyfriend 
> 
> Charlie - slimey balls
> 
> Jschlatt - imincollegewhyamihere
> 
> Eret - stomp
> 
> Niki - niki! 
> 
> Puffy - gay shEEp
> 
> Quackity - BAZINGA BITCH

_**POGCHAMP** _

_11:29_

**stomp** : hey 

**stomp** : im stuck 

**niki!** : what

**stomp** : niki im stuck in a tree please help

**gay shEEp** : How did you get stuck in a tree, may I ask?

**stomp** : you may not ask

**niki!** : eret seriously how 

**stomp** : elaina dared me to :( 

**stomp** : she left me

 **stomp** : i can’t get down

 **stomp** : it’s really tall

**gay shEEp** : Ah, where exactly are you? I don’t have work so I can come and get you. 

**stomp** : the college 

**stomp** : it’s like

 **stomp** : right by mr sparklezs window

**gay shEEp** : Okay, I’m coming.

 **gay shEEp** : Please stay still and don’t get hurt

**stomp** : :(

* * *

_**POGCHAMP** _

_13:29_

**BAZINGA BITCH** : hey

 **BAZINGA BITCH** : i mightve got arrested 

**BAZINGA BITCH** : but

 **BAZINGA BITCH** : im back

**imincollegewhyamihere** : youre an idiot 

**BAZINGA BITCH** : they found out how fucking swag i am schlatt

**imincollegewhyamihere** : they shouldve kept you in for longer

**BAZINGA BITCH** : for how swag i am right

**imincollegewhyamihere** : no because youre a fucking idiot and a hazard to society 

**BAZINGA BITCH** : schlatt

 **BAZINGA BITCH** : baby pumpkin 

**imincollegewhyamihere** : never call me that again

**BAZINGA BITCH** : baby why do you do this to me 

**BAZINGA BITCH** : i thought you’d be happy to hear 

**BAZINGA BITCH** : but nope 

**BAZINGA BITCH** : heart broken 

**imincollegewhyamihere** : good

**BAZINGA BITCH** : do you see how he treats me guys 

**BAZINGA BITCH** : guys please


	7. niki!: @plane you have competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy - i am a proud inniter
> 
> Wilbur - sand man
> 
> Technoblade - plane
> 
> Tubbo - demonic child
> 
> Skeppy - block
> 
> Philza - you’re my dad boogie woogie woogie
> 
> BadBoyHalo - total bad boy
> 
> Dream - i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch
> 
> Ranboo - SCARY CHILD
> 
> Sam - Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy -Furry #1
> 
> Vikkstar - god
> 
> Punz - imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl
> 
> Antfrost - Furry #2
> 
> Velvet - Furry #2’s boyfriend 
> 
> Charlie - slimey balls
> 
> Jschlatt - imincollegewhyamihere
> 
> Eret - stomp
> 
> Niki - niki! 
> 
> Puffy - gay shEEp
> 
> Quackity - BAZINGA BITCH

_**POGCHAMP** _

_16:14_

**SCARY CHILD** : Hello

**niki!** : hi! :D

**SCARY CHILD** : I have a question 

**niki!** : oh? i can help. do you need help on school work or a question about the school? :)

**SCARY CHILD** : No no, it’s not about like school stuff?

**niki!** : ?

**SCARY CHILD** : How do you take care of a possum?

**niki!** : a

 **niki!** : a possum;;;

**SCARY CHILD** : Yeah

**niki!** : ranboo

**SCARY CHILD** : Yes?

**niki!** : why do you have a possum? did it like get in your house?

**SCARY CHILD** : She was cute and Max needed a friend. I named her Mia. 

**niki!** : max????

**SCARY CHILD** : My llama

**niki!** : what 

**SCARY CHILD** : He needed a friend. I couldn’t say no. 

**niki!** : what the fuck

**SCARY CHILD** : That doesn’t answer my question. I really don’t want her to die. 

**niki!** : im not sure how to answer this one ranboo

**SCARY CHILD** : Oh

 **SCARY CHILD** : goodbye

**niki!** : im

 **niki!** : what

 **niki!** : i see why wilbur calls you scary child

 **niki!** : however i would say you’re more ominous than you are scary

 **niki!** : @ _ **plane**_ you have competition 


	8. sexy deer: fuck u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy - i am a proud inniter
> 
> Wilbur - sand man
> 
> Technoblade - plane
> 
> Tubbo - demonic child
> 
> Skeppy - block
> 
> Philza - you’re my dad boogie woogie woogie
> 
> BadBoyHalo - total bad boy
> 
> Dream - i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch
> 
> Ranboo - SCARY CHILD
> 
> Sam - Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy -Furry #1
> 
> Vikkstar - god
> 
> Punz - imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl
> 
> Antfrost - Furry #2
> 
> Velvet - Furry #2’s boyfriend 
> 
> Charlie - slimey balls
> 
> Jschlatt - imincollegewhyamihere
> 
> Eret - stomp
> 
> Niki - niki! 
> 
> Puffy - gay shEEp
> 
> Quackity - BAZINGA BITCH
> 
> Alyssa - god #2
> 
> Callahan - sexy deer
> 
> Sapnap - thing 2
> 
> Karl - thing 1 
> 
> George - literally colourblind

_**POGCHAMP** _

_20:09_

**god #2** : Callahan wants me to tell you guys, and I quote, to “Please shut the fuck up holy shit you’re all so annoying”

**i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch** : tell him to just mute the chat lmfao

**god #2** : He said he doesn’t know how to

**i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch** : is he a idiot

**sexy deer** : fuck u 

**i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch** : oh no what will i do user sexy deer told me to shut up oh nooooo 

**thing 2** : u go callahan

**thing 1** : get roasted green man

**i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch** : HE LITERALLY JUST TOLD ME ‘FUCK YOU’

**literally colourblind** : callahan stop being mean and just mute the chat

**i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch** : gogy??

**literally colourblind** : i still hate you

**i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch** : damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to include everyone but its hard when you barely know shit about them 😰


	9. i am a proud inniter: i fucking hate it here phil

_**POGCHAMP** _

_21:04_

**i am a proud inniter** : wait wait wait

 **i am a proud inniter** : @ ** _you’re my dad boogie woogie woogie_ **new kid is allowed to having a fucking pet LLAMA but i can’t have a fucking parrot

**you’re my dad boogie woogie woogie** : new kid isn’t my kid. and new kid probably doesn’t kill his pets after a week of having them

**i am a proud inniter** : yeah we know how the ‘not my kid’ turns out father dearest 

**i am a proud inniter** : AND THAT WASMT MY AFULT WILBUR FLUSHED HER DOWN THE TOILET 

**you’re my dad boogie woogie woogie** : wilbur showed me the video tommy

**i am a proud inniter** : i fucking hate it here phil

 **i am a proud inniter** : i bet it was faked phil

 **i am a proud inniter** : wilburs good at editing phil

 **i am a proud inniter** : he could easily of edited it phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will be short as fuck im warning you right here and now


	10. demonic child: that makes since

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy - i am a proud inniter
> 
> Wilbur - sand man
> 
> Technoblade - plane
> 
> Tubbo - demonic child
> 
> Skeppy - block
> 
> Philza - you’re my dad boogie woogie woogie
> 
> BadBoyHalo - total bad boy
> 
> Dream - i’m a bad bitch, fuck the bitch
> 
> Ranboo - SCARY CHILD - ran no
> 
> Sam - Sam Nook
> 
> Fundy -Furry #1
> 
> Vikkstar - god
> 
> Punz - imd titnnk adf fjcm helf empsl
> 
> Antfrost - Furry #2
> 
> Velvet - Furry #2’s boyfriend 
> 
> Charlie - slimey balls
> 
> Jschlatt - imincollegewhyamihere
> 
> Eret - stomp
> 
> Niki - niki! 
> 
> Puffy - gay shEEp
> 
> Quackity - BAZINGA BITCH
> 
> Alyssa - god #2
> 
> Callahan - sexy deer
> 
> Sapnap - thing 2
> 
> Karl - thing 1 
> 
> George - literally colourblind

_**POGCHAMP** _

_3:49_

**demonic child** : @ ** _SCARY CHILD_** do u heed someone to show tou arohnf

[ _**SCARY CHILD**_ has changed **_SCARY CHILD_** ’s nickname to _**ran no**_ ]

**ran no** : Yes

 **ran no** : Please i literally do not know the school building at all

**plane** : wait

 **plane** : i thought the school gave out a tour themselves whenever theres a new student

 **plane** : like when wilbur and i first got there they gave me a tour on the weekend

**ran no** : I wasn’t able to get one, I only moved into town last night. My guardian called the school and signed me up on phone, and explained that we weren’t able to get into town until, well, last night. 

**ran no** : Also the reason I haven’t been active in here much, as I’m moving. 

**demonic child** : ??? how did yoas play minecraft w/ wilbur than

**ran no** : I hooked up my laptop to my phone’s hot spot

**demonic child** : oh

 **demonic child** : that makes since

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t have an upload schedule i just post whenever i’m bored


End file.
